Snow and a Gentle Smile
by abcdefghijkLOL
Summary: What really happened on the Great Naruto Bridge? This is what would've happened had Haku lived just a few moments longer. Enjoy! NarutoFemHaku, oneshot.


Mmm…hey, how's it going? My story's set on the bridge of the Wave arc after the fight with the Kiri nuke-nins. It's an oneshot between Naruto and Haku and my first fic! Please review if you liked it!

Sorry if some of you guys get a notification for this small edit. Ah shit. I accidentally added a chapter, it was the edited version of this. Deleted it.

Legend

_Flashback no Jutsu_ - Flashback

"etc.etc.etc." - Speech

'etc.etc.etc.' - Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have been tongue-raped by Orochimaru...oh wait, that did happen. Well, either way I still don't own Naruto. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"Do you…have someone who is precious to you?" Haku asked with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes glazed over in remembrance of her past and the first time she met Zabuza.

"Precious people? What do you mean nee-chan?" said Naruto, his squinting face slightly reminiscent of a fox.

Of course, that same face brought ungodly rage to the hearts of many in Konoha, but lets forget about that for now.

Haku giggled, it was a nice sound that felt like music to Naruto's ears, but he still glared at her and yelled, "What's so funny!"

"Gomen, gomen, don't misunderstand me, I wasn't laughing at you. When a person has something to protect, that is when they can become truly strong."

'Iruka-sensei…,' Naruto remembered the time when he fought Mizuki '_Don't touch Iruka-sensei…or I'll KILL you!_'

'Kakashi-sensei…_don't worry, I won't let my comrades die._'

"Yeah, I know what you mean nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's good, you will become strong…and by the way, I'm a boy."

Somehow, through a trick of light or secret jutsu, Naruto's eyes suddenly became a pair of white saucers. "NAAANI?!" 'How can someone that pretty be a boy?! There's no way I can't believe that…'

_Flashback KAI!_

"Haku…why did you have to do that? I was too late, damn it…I just needed 1 more second! I was going to take the hit instead of you, I don't want my precious people to get hurt. Chikushou…why am I never strong enough, good enough, fast enough! Why can Kami-sama never let me have anything good?!" Naruto sobbed to himself as he stood over Haku's lifeless body that was lying on the ground next to Zabuza.

He had a peaceful smile on his face even after death. "In another life, we would have been friends, if you were a girl I might even have loved you, I just know it! But, I guess, I can only hope that I'll see you again in the afterlife," murmured Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna stood in the background, watching him pour his heart out to the dead boy. They were all looking at the ground with a forlorn look on their faces, and Kakashi was thinking about the darker side of the life of a shinobi. He also had a thought running through his mind, 'His life truly is pitiful, one thing after another. After his terrible childhood he has to go through this as well…'

Sasuke's(READ: The bastard's) senbon peppered body stood behind them, uncaring, he had a darker thought in his head, 'Humph, what a loser, crying over an enemy. Once a dobe always a dobe.'

'What's Naruto-no-baka doing now?'

'So this is the life of a shinobi, its way too super-harsh.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"P-please…don't cry for me…Naruto-kun…"

Naruto started, sudden noises do that to people ya know? He looked around, wondering where the voice had come from, finally, he looked down.

"Haku? You're alive? How?!" Naruto gasped, "Thank Kami-sama!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the previously presumed dead body of Haku in a ginger embrace. Kakashi and the rest of them all started after hearing Naruto yell, but realized that Zabuza's apprentice could do nothing in his state so they merely stayed there, letting Naruto do whatever it was he needed to do.

"G-gomennasai, I…I…I'm sorry for lying to you," Haku managed softly.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Naruto said, slightly shocked from what he was hearing. "I was never a boy-"

"Na-nani? You-you were a girl? I just knew that no one could look like that and be a boy!"

"Tha-that was why I wore that (cough, cough) choker," Haku resumed saying, "it stopped people from seeing that I didn't have an Adam's apple, and it reminded me of how much I owed Zabuza-san."

"Why…why did you have to lie to me..?" Naruto said with his eyes wide from shock.

"(cough) I don't have much time…could you grant me one request?" asked Haku.

"Y-yeah, of course! What is it Haku-chan?" Naruto fervently told her as she coughed again, splattering some blood on Naruto, but he didn't seem to pay it any attention. "Please, come a bit closer to me Naruto-kun"

As he got closer, he was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his head with her hands. "Nani? What are you doing Haku-chan?" She just lowered her eyelids in response.

Warm, that's what Naruto suddenly felt.

As he opened his eyes slowly, he noticed that her face was closer, a hell of a LOT closer than before. Her eyes were halfway closed in happiness and pleasure, 'Ha-Haku is…kissing me?' he thought, eyes wide. Haku had pulled him into a fierce lip lock.

He just gave into the pleasant sensation that was coming from their mouths touching. The kiss only lasted a few seconds to the rest of the world, but to them, in their own little world, it felt like seconds, minutes, and hours were passing. The world was utterly insignificant, all that mattered right now was the person they were kissing. They poured in all of their pent-up emotions into that single kiss, single touch, and single embrace.

At last, the kiss ended, as do all good things. Their lips parted, leaving them panting for air and feeling a bit lightheaded after experiencing such an exhilarating feeling of ecstasy.

"…Arigatou Naruto-kun," coughed out Haku a small smile on her gentle face. "I-I believe I loved you. Even though we've barely known each other, it almost feels like I've known you for years. If we met in a different life, I don't have a doubt in my heart that I would have loved you again without question."

A lone tear slid down her right cheek as her eyes slowly closed for the last time, never to see another sunrise. "Arigatou…" she whispered. 'Goodbye Naruto-kun…'

Naruto blushed and looked away, despite the situation they were in, recalling how he said that he would have loved her if she were really just a girl in disguise. He hurriedly used a calloused finger to wipe away the lone tear before cupping her face and kissing her forehead. Naruto could've sworn that he saw a flicker of a smile on her face as a thought went through his mind, 'I…definitely loved you. I just noticed, your eyes were the same as mine Haku-chan…'

He lay down and wrapped his arms around the girl's body, hugging it close to him as if it would somehow bring her back to life once again. The snow that began falling a few moments ago even though it never snowed in this region intensified until it nearly became a gale.

When it subsided, Haku and Zabuza's body had somehow disappeared. He hadn't even noticed that they were gone until he saw it. It was almost as if the girl's heart whose heart was as pure as the snow falling and was softly whisked away by it. 'I hope you're in a better place now Haku…'

Naruto slowly got up into a kneeling position on the bridge. His blonde hair usually held back by his forehead protector hung over his eyes; tears could be seen freely falling down his cheeks in unrestrained streams. As he sobbed, if one was close enough, whispers of 'Arigatou, Haku-chan' could be heard.

The snow had whisked her back to the land she was born in. It had also taken away Naruto's first true love and kiss...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I tend to overuse "…" / Ah well! I hope you fellow Naruto/Haku fans and everyone else enjoyed it! The idea just hit me when I was taking a shower today lol. Review if ya liked it!


End file.
